


Beacon Hale

by Bamgtan_army



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Isaac Lahey, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Peter Hale, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack, Werewolves, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamgtan_army/pseuds/Bamgtan_army
Summary: The Hales were not a well known family. Quiet, and they often kept to themselves. Stiles did not know much about them, neither did his best friend, Isaac Lahey. Neither of them really cared much either, they both had their own issues to deal with. Of course, that was before they started sprouting claws and fangs and flashy eyes.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles and Isaac did not mean to stay out so late, well, sort of. They always stayed out late, but they were back, usually in Stiles’ room, by dusk at the latest most of the time. Especially not in the woods, staying late in the woods was a practical death sentence. One, because technically it was not public property. The woods belonged to the Hales, though nobody knew or really bothered to try and know much about them. It was well known that Scotty McCall was somehow involved with the Hales but nobody ever really checked on that. There were a few others who were suspected, such as Boyde, and Erica, some even whispered that Lydia and Jackson had their own set of involvement, but Stiles and Isaac preferred not to listen to gossip. They had never bothered with it, and they had their own issues to deal with. More than that, though, there were several other reasons. There were plenty of predators in those woods who Stiles was sure would love to chomp on a bit of Human. Isaac disagreed, but Stiles had managed to convince him to avoid the woods too late at night because Stiles was Stiles and had basically talked until Isaac agreed just to get him to stop. Another, and probably the most major, reason was because woods at night were practical death traps. You could get lost and then never find your way out again.

This was technically Stiles’ fault if there was one person that needed to be blamed. He was the one who dragged Isaac away after school to the woods. Well, he normally dragged Isaac off to his house after school because his father was never home, and Isaac’s father was a piece of trash, and they usually hung out in the woods until it was getting late and then they headed to Stiles’ house. Worked out well for both of them. They got the solitude they needed with the company that was safe and comfortable. Stiles did not have to worry about being alone again and coming home to an empty house or an agitated father because work was whatever that day, and Isaac was not forced to head to his old man who liked to lock him in freezers. As much as Stiles would like to say otherwise, he was not too comfortable with his dad. Not after he had inadvertently heard him say once over the phone to his Mother’s nurse after his Mum’s death that Stiles looked so much like her, how he was having a hard time with it. That was really all it took for their relationship to turn downhill. Stiles tried to stay away from his father as much as possible, especially now that he knew it was partially his fault that his dad had been having such a hard time. Isaac tried to convince him otherwise, but it was really hopeless. Some good did come from that as his father was always gone so he could have Isaac come over more often then not, which meant that Isaac did not have to go to his father, which was better than anything which Stiles could hope.

“ISAAC!!”

They often went into the woods, not too far into the woods, just a little farther than perhaps what they should go but not far enough that they would get lost into the woods, which was a justifiable concern, for most really considering how dense the woods were. They usually went there to get some decent talking, or maybe to just bask in the nature. Usually more the latter than the former, though neither would dare admit such a thing.  
This time they had not meant to fall asleep, honest, it had not been on the agenda. It just sort of happened and neither of them had really been prepared for it. The whole week had been exhausting in their defense. Isaac had been forced to return home at least twice that week and come back to Stiles with tons of bruises and shaking the next day both times, and Stiles wanted to murder the old man, but unfortunately Isaac would not let him. Stiles had also had a huge fight with his father about his curfew, which Stiles broke...often...Stiles argued that his father was never there when his curfew started anyways so why should he even bother following it. There had been a huge fight and both of them had been dragged through the horrors of several assignments, pressure from teachers, and taunting and bullying from schoolmates as well, so yeah, they were just done with everything. Mentally exhausted they had ended up falling asleep.

Though Isaac was jolted to his feet by Stiles’ shout and was instantly alert to the body which was rushing towards him and dragging him forwards before he could even blink.  
“Stiles!” Isaac yelped. “What the hell!”  
“There is a wolf,” Stiles said, and Isaac saw his wild eyes and nodded without a thought, following him.  
“If there is a wolf should we be trying to run from it?” Isaac shouted over the wind and the twigs breaking under their feet and the pants which they let out from the exertion of running. Stiles just whimpered and suddenly they heard the growling and they bolted as fast as possible.  
Not fast enough. The wolf tackled Isaac and all Stiles could hear was a scream of utter agony as the Wolf latched onto him.  
Stiles whipped around fast as ever and threw everything that he could reach at the Wolf, instantly turning it’s attention to him.  
“Ahh, Hi wolf.” Stiles said, suddenly having no idea what the hell he was going to do. Why was it a good idea to get the attention of the killer wolf again? Oh, yeah, Isaac. Stiles barely thought it before the wolf was on him.  
He felt pain, but he ignored it. He could ignore the all binding agony of the pain. He did not know how but he managed to ram the wolf in the head with a stick and he groaned, holding his arm, where the Wolf had bitten him, and dragged Isaac to his feet, who was clutching his side with small groans.  
“It’s okay.” Stiles muttered softly. “It’s okay, let’s go, before it wakes up...” Both of them jerked twitchy when they heard the howls. “Okay, okay let’s go.” Isaac agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac and Stiles were soon faced with yet another dilemma. It was night, and this was a forest. It was a forest at night, and neither of them had anything on them but backpacks with school supplies and they were both injured by some rabid wolf, and who knows what that is gonna cause. Wolf bites could possibly be loaded with tons of diseases, something which Stiles was forcing himself not to think about as he and Isaac slowly, very, very, painfully slowly made their way out of the woods.  
Or rather, Stiles hoped it was out of the woods. It was really hard to tell given the whole dark and tons of trees and terror which was currently coursing through their veins. They could only hope that they were going in the rough direction of the road.  
“Stiles...” Isaac whispered softly. Stiles tilted his head slightly to show that he was listening but gave no other indication, still determinedly continuing forwards, eyes straight. “I think we may be lost.” 

“No,” Stiles said stubbornly.  
“Stiles,” Isaac said softly. Stiles rolled his eyes huffing softly as he heard Isaac talk to him in that TONE, the You-Know-I-Am-Right-And-Don’t-Want-To-Admit-It tone. While Isaac was right, Stiles knew what he was doing.  
“We may be lost, but we really don’t have much of a choice. Unless you want our dearest friend Mr. Rabid Wolf Who Loves Human Flesh to decide he wants more and take a few more chomps out of us I suggest we continue forwards.” Stiles said pointedly and jerked forwards continuing despite the pain. Isaac sighed heavily, not just from the pain of the wolf bite but also because Stiles was being Stiles again and refusing to acknowledge the downside of anything, yet also annoying because he understood, he knew that Stiles was right. They would need to keep moving, and this was really the only option. Stiles may not be the best at directions, but what other choice did they really have. Isaac would rather keep moving and try to get away than sit waiting for the wolf to come and snatch at them. 

“What was a Wolf doing in Beacon Hills anyways?” Stiles muttered angrily. Isaac looked at him.  
“Dude, it is a forest.” Stiles rolled his eyes again. Staring at Isaac.  
“Dude, it is California,” He deadpanned. “Wolves are in places like Oregon, or Washington. This far into California? No. There haven’t been wolf sightings in this part of California for at least two or three dozen years.”  
“Not impossible,” Isaac said softly, Stiles sighed heavily. He knew that, he was just upset and frustrated. 

As it would turn out, Stiles was going the right way. Something which Stiles made sure to point out to Isaac when they were not currently running from who knows how many wolves and bleeding out from a bite from said wolf who was probably going to rip them to shreds. Isaac and Stiles both thanked every deity that they could think of when they broke the edge of the woods after what both would swear was hours of stumbling blindly through the dark leaning on each other for support, pain flying through their nervous system. It was less likely that they would be chased down through the woods AND the street. They could be a bit more secure in that knowledge at the very least. 

It was hard. By the time that Isaac and Stiles had finally made it to Stiles’ house it was nearing close to midnight. Stiles stumbled through his backpack getting his keys and hastily shoved the key into the door, and him and Isaac stumbled up the stairs to the bathroom near his bedroom. He moved and got the first aid kit out, and the two of them cleaned up. The bites were pretty bad, but it was nothing either of them was unused to. It was incredibly painful, though that could possibly be attributed to the fact that they had also just walked who knows how long over who knows how many different types of terrain just to get to the house.

When they were done both Stiles and Isaac just collapsed next to each other on his bed. Neither really bothered to move, or even undress into pajamas (Stiles had some that fit Isaac and kept them just in case, he may or may not have also slyly bought Isaac some specifically for himself and just not told the other), nor had they bothered to even crawl under the covers or take off their shoes. The only thing they did was collapse, utterly exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

“Stiles,” Stiles hummed, ignoring the sound from someone trying to wake him up. He did not want to wake up. He wanted to keep sleeping and resting. For some reason he felt so exhausted from everything and he felt raw all over the place, as though he had been pinned by a thousand needles. “Stiles, come on we gotta get ready for school or Harris will throw a huge fit you know that.”   
Stiles groaned, but Isaac was right. Reluctantly he shoved himself up and winced at the headache which swiftly ensured. He grabbed the first pair of pants and the nearest T-Shirt he possessed, Isaac doing much the same.  
“Wh...” Stiles stared down at his arm, as he lifted his T-Shirt from his body and could not help but stare at the arm where the Wolf had bitten after ripping the bandages off intending to change them because that was the healthy thing to do. The skin was smooth. Almost as though nothing had even happened.   
“Isaac,” Stiles whispered softly. Isaac was much in a similar state.   
“Yeah I know.”   
“We did get attacked right? We did not just, I dunno, hallucinate?” Stiles looked up at Isaac with wide brown eyes, kind of unnerved and not really knowing what to say in this sort of situation.  
“Stiles, even if we were hallucinating there is no way we would be able to hallucinate that type of pain.” Isaac paused. “Right?”  
“I dunno,” Stiles admitted softly. “I remember it, but if we did how could we possibly be healed by now. There is no way a bite like that heals in less than 8 hours.” Isaac just shrugged.  
“I don’t know, we don’t really have time to dwell on it either. We are going to be late for Mr. Harris’ class at this point, and you know he has it out for us.” Stiles reluctantly put it away. For now.

“I can’t believe we survived a wolf attack,” was the first thing Stiles said after they had spent way too long getting ready for school given the fact that they had also woken up way too late. They were going to be late, and seemingly resigned to that fact they did not bother rushing to the school, instead, Stiles made sure to drive the exact speed limit. Isaac chuckled under his breath.   
“Yeah, I guess it is kind of crazy.” Isaac agreed, having known that there was just no way Stiles would let it go. Stiles hummed and nodded.   
“I just...I am kind of curious about what happened to that wolf.” Isaac stared at him.   
“No,”   
“What?”  
“No,” Isaac repeated. Stiles furrowed his brows.   
“I have not even said anything.” Stiles narrowed his eyes and stuck his finger in Isaac’s face. “No accusing when I have not even suggested anything yet.” He practically whined.   
“I know what you WANT to say, and Stiles, look, even if we somehow managed to figure out where it was that we were attacked, which let’s face it is just not going to happen, that Wolf could be anywhere by now. Anywhere within a huge vast plane of woods, and there is no way that we would manage to go in there without some drastic consequences. We probably will get really lost this time.” Stiles deflated. Isaac was right of course. He was just trying to find an excuse to go back into the woods. He did not really understand why, considering he should be absolutely terrified of the mere idea of doing it, and yet...

“Come on, let’s just get to class,” Isaac said simply, “We all know how Harris is going to react to us being late, better now then later. At least we won’t have to wait the whole day for him to explode on us.” Stiles nodded. It would be way worse waiting for the man to freak out, because then he would have pent up anger and that would not bode well for either of them.


	4. Chapter 4

“Isaac,” Stiles said, looking at the baby blue eyed boy with wide eyes of his own. Isaac ran a hand through his hair just knowing that this was not going to be a fun conversation.  
“Stiles,” Isaac responded, tone stern and warning. He already knew that Stiles would push the Lets-Go-Back-To-The-Forest issue. There was no way that he would just let it go. After all, he had been going on about it all morning, and the continuous mentions of the random wolf in the forest...there was really no helping it. Stiles was stubborn after all.   
“Isaac,” Stiles responded in a similar tone, though it was more sarcastic then anything else. Isaac sighed heavily. “Oh come on,” Stiles whined out staring at Isaac with the puppy eyes he knew would work perfectly. “I know you are curious too. Besides, we will be better prepared. This time that is.”  
“Stiles, why can’t you just face it. We were attacked. By a wolf. In the forest. In the dead of night!” Isaac said, enunciating everything clearly, and staring straight at him. Stiles narrowed his eyes minutely.   
“Isaac, there have not been wolf sightings in ages. I did the research. It is far more likely to be attacked by a panther than it is a wolf in this area.” Isaac rolled his eyes. “Besides,” Stiles barreled on, refusing to stop talking about this until Isaac agreed. “We will make sure to turn back before it gets too late.” Isaac was still hesitant. That was what they had said the last time and look how that had turned out. They had been attacked. “Come on Isaac please. I want to go and I do not really want to go by myself. I just have this...this feeling, that we should go back into the woods.”   
Isaac sighed heavily. He could not deny Stiles, and he knew that Stiles would go on and on and on and on about it later if he refused to go with him and Stiles was not able to go and get whatever it was that he wanted to get done finished. Besides, Stiles felt drawn to the woods. Isaac did too, this inexplicable feeling just made them want to go back in. They had been through quite a lot today.

And by quite a lot that meant quite a lot. Stiles had screamed when he managed to accidentally rip the door to his locker in lacrosse off, and Isaac had flipped out when he accidentally lost his temper and ended up flinging Jackson across the room because he once again said something snide about Stiles. Jackson was just a jerk. Everyone knew it but nobody really had the guts to admit it, still, Isaac had finally just had enough of his behavior and when he had insulted Stiles, he did not know what came over him. Just this foreign feeling of absolute and utterly all-encompassing anger wafted through every fiber of his being and he had shoved him, just a little bit too hard and the boy ended up several feet away from them and rammed into a locker...something which shocked Isaac just as much as it had shocked Stiles, and perhaps even more than Jackson. Isaac and Stiles had never been ones to really stand up to anyone, well, Stiles more than Isaac. Sometimes the boy had enough and flipped but who wouldn’t. Stiles was just more numb to everything than Isaac was, and that was fine.   
But that was not the only thing that had happened either. All day it felt like they were just feeling too much. Everything seemed to be sharper. Their eyes seemed to be seeing things in such clear vision they had never seen before, Stiles swore that for some reason he felt that he could SMELL emotions and it was totally confusing to both of them. Isaac said that was simply insane, and Stiles had agreed. Not to mention for some reason they were hearing people loud as day when they were supposed to be whispering, and both of them could not bear to go anywhere near the cafeteria.   
They had been on edge all day, and it was wearing on both of them. Isaac doubted that going into the forest would do anything, and Stiles doubted it too, but both of them felt this need and this strange desire to do it. To go into the woods. Who was Isaac to deny Stiles that, especially when he was feeling the same exact thing.   
“Fine,” Isaac finally agreed, which left Stiles bouncing and giddy. 

Stiles parked the Jeep not to far from the woods, but not close enough that anyone would get worried that they had ditched it. Stiles did not want anyone tampering with his Jeep. It was his. Nobody else’s and he did not feel like letting anyone get their hands on it. Who knew what type of people would see a Jeep on the side of the road and assume it lost or stolen. Or steal it for themselves. Stiles took precautions with his Jeep.   
“Okay,” Stiles said not a few minutes after they entered the forest. “So, where were we when we got chased by a rabid animal?” Isaac rolled his eyes.  
“I barely remember anything. I think the sheer amount of adrenaline just...caused us to sort of loose sight and focus.”   
“Makes sense,” Stiles said to himself, nodding silently. “Wandering around then?” Isaac closed his eyes for a moment and mentally chastised himself for letting Stiles do this, this was going to end badly, he just knew it. He did not know why but he had that feeling that something was going to happen and it was leaving him on edge. Stiles? Seemingly did not feel the same thing instead he was happily chattering away as they wandered randomly through thick woods and Isaac knew that they were going to be lost again, and it was going to be hell.   
“Stiles!” Isaac hissed suddenly, grabbing the back of Stiles’ shirt and ripping him towards him. He did not know where this extremely over protective feeling came from but he could not help but shove Stiles behind him just as someone came from the edge of the forest. Someone being a big someone in all black with bright, pale blue eyes that looked like they had come straight from a movie.   
“Isaaaac,” Stiles whined.  
“Shut up!” Isaac grit out, his voice deepening. Stiles’ own eyes widened and he swiftly shut himself up as he caught sight of the guy that was headed straight for them.   
“Uhhh.” Stiles was silent but now he was curious. “Who is that?” He whispered.  
“I have no idea, Stiles. This is what happens when you insist on going into the bloody forest. First the wolf and now a person.”   
“We are going to die.” Stiles said with finality. Isaac rolled his eyes.  
“We will not die. Arrested, maybe, attacked, seems like a possibility. Die? Unlikely.” Stiles looked at the strange black clad man with the bright blue eyes and made eye contact for a sheer second, and Stiles yelped and hid behind Isaac, who rolled his eyes but let Stiles grab onto his arms and shudder behind him, widening his own stance in response for whatever reason. The man was just staring at them. 

Isaac caught his eyes and refused to look away. It was a stare off, both barely even blinking, let alone breathing. Stiles could feel the tensions skyrocket and it left him shaky for a reason that he did not really know, anxiously peering around his protective human shield of Isaac. Neither Isaac or the mystery man made a move. Mystery Assassin growled lowly, and Stiles dug his nails into Isaac nervously causing the other boy to hiss out in pain as it happened but he made no move to look away. Though it was getting hard. For some reason, Isaac wanted to look away, he wanted to bare his neck and submit, but he refused. He did not understand these weird foreign feelings which rose within him and he did not really like them all that much either.   
Mystery man moved closer and Isaac and Stiles both backed away slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles was clutching onto Isaac fiercely, his nails beginning to slightly elongate though in his fear he did not notice that, his body refusing to move from behind him. Terror filled the both of them as they were backed up slowly by the mystery murderer who was currently stalking them as though they were some sort of murder prey...Okay, perhaps Stiles was being just a little over dramatic, but there were only so many reasons that someone would be in the middle of the woods, wearing all black, and a leather jacket and staring them down as though they were about to be dog meat. There was certainly no decent reason for it either, that and the killer eyebrows which were pulled down, as the bright eyes glared at them...Well, glared at Isaac because Stiles found that he could barely handle even looking at the other in the eyes, let alone stare him down, though he did applaud Isaac for managing so well. Stiles was one hundred percent certain that the man could probably easily just kill someone off just with one look, and the growl murder man released left him trembling behind Isaac, his body refusing to stiffen as he wanted. He was certain that he had accidentally ripped through Isaac’s skin with his nails as the smell of rustic iron suddenly filled his nostrils, but he also was less concerned with that considering their rather impressive healing powers now, and more concerned with the fact that he was probably going to get murdered at any point in time, unable to do anything about it by a man that they had encountered in the woods. This was an absolutely awful plan. It was a horrible plan, and Stiles could not help but wish that he had listened to Isaac.

Isaac was being his typical savior self and refused to move away, instant on keeping Stiles held firmly behind him, but the very moment the mystery man flared his eyes, dark, crimson red, freaky glowing eyes, Isaac could not help it. He ripped his gaze to the side, something about it leaving him wanting to curl up in a ball and whine. He just could not hold the contact anymore, despite his desperate attempts to do so. It was simply far too difficult. He could feel Stiles shaking behind him, but he could not do much more then shield the boy with his body. Isaac himself was trembling slightly, fear beginning to flood over. The wolf that had attacked both of them had red eyes, but who know if they could change colours, after all. Isaac and Stiles knew next to nothing about being Werewolves except that they healed fast, seemed to be more...emotionally short tempered, and had heightened hearing and smell. So far, neither of their eyes had changed colours, at least not that they were aware. They assumed that it was probably a thing but they had not realized that it was true. What if this was the man who had attacked them? What...  
“Isaac,” Stiles whined from behind him. Isaac could feel and smell the fear which flooded through the teen at the sight of the red death eyes. He knew that Stiles was thinking the same exact thing as he was. Isaac was not entirely certain if that was a positive thing, and he certainly wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. However, for some reason, both Isaac and Stiles felt nailed to the ground. They couldn’t even move, though not for a lack of trying.

“I know Stiles,” Isaac hissed at the boy behind him his voice slightly hysterical. He did not want to do anything that could put them in more danger. They had both had their own guesses about what had happened, but the dark red and glowing murder eyes that were currently being thrown at them was more then enough proof that they were more then well aware what exactly it was that had happened. Neither of them could think straight, both of them were filled with fear.

Stiles, however, oh so gracious Stiles. Isaac would probably either kill him By his own hands one day out of the boy’s sheer lack of self preservation, or Stiles would drag Isaac into something and Isaac would die with the boy because of it, because despite the eyes of satan which were still being flared at them from creepy angsy human, Stiles just peeked out from behind the safety human body of Isaac and stared at the person before them.

“Soooo, you have glowing eyes now right?” Isaac nearly socked Stiles in the head but before he could even dare to do that the man seemed to start a bit, red flooding away from his eyes almost as quickly as it had entered in. “So, since you seem to be fairly clear on the whole red eyes and glowing darkness and growly behavior,”   
“Stiles,” Isaac warned. Of course, Stiles did not heed this warning because it is Stiles, and he never heeds warning from anyone.   
“I am sure that you can probably help us find the one responsible for taking a bite of lovely human flesh from me and my friend here. Of course, assuming that you weren’t the one who did that.” Stiles, narrowed his eyes. “But I don’t think you are.”  
“How do you know?” Isaac glared at Stiles, finally managing to get movement back.   
“Because, take a look at him!” Stiles said waving his hands up and down towards the other man. “Way more scary.” The mystery human seemed to be a little overwhelmed, which Isaac supposed was on par for the course when it came to Stiles.   
“Right,” Isaac was fairly certain Stiles had brain damage at some point in his life.   
“You got bit?” The man asked, and suddenly all attention switched back to deathly angry guy.   
“Uhhh, no, we just love wandering around forests in the middle of the night and making up stories about gigantic wolves with glowing red eyes and a lovely taste for human flesh.” Stiles said sarcastically, whilst rolling his eyes. The man growled at them, eyes flashing momentarily, and Stiles lost his composure, hiding back behind Isaac.   
“That means there is a Rogue Alpha in the territory.” The man muttered to himself.  
“Well, that sounds fun.” Stiles said clapping his hands slowly. “But I think perhaps me and my friend should probably get going, you know, lots to do, school tomorrow, important...things...which need to be done before the night falls. Just wonderful things, you know, lots to do,”   
And they ran.  
Probably not the best idea, and they could hear the growling of the someone who was probably more than pissed, but neither Stiles nor Isaac could really care. They just could not handle being within the same presence for much longer. It was making them anxious and nervous, and they had no idea what was going on except for the fact that their assumptions had been correct. They had been bitten by an Alpha Were, and were now sweet little Baby Weres. 

They were totally screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles and Isaac ran for their lives. It was not the first time that they had done so, and they could not really say why they had that initial reaction, and honestly they really felt like they should have run far sooner, and yet they had not. While they were not entirely certain why they did not run before, it was clear that it could be part of the new weird werewolf powers that they had acquired. Usually, when they said ‘running for their lives’ they did not technically mean it, but this was definitely the clear meaning of running for their lives. It was not easy and most certainly nothing like the movies. They were all adrenaline and fear, and as it was they could hear the quick footfalls of the guy behind them gaining slowly on them (clearly whatever werewolf powers they inherited this guy was faster then them which may have something to do with the fact that guy was an alpha, and they probably were not) but it did not matter. The feeling of the weird Alpha guy getting closer and closer to them filled them with desperation, which only spurred them on faster, desperate to get away. Get aware they did, and barely managed to make it all the way out of the Preserve. They were running at a speed neither Isaac nor Stiles had ever thought even possible, but they did not really bother dwelling on that. Not really the important fact at the moment, considering that they could hear the weird growly guy closing in on them fast. Upon sight of his Jeep, both Stiles and Isaac put on a burst of quicker speed, and Stiles nearly jumped into his Jeep, Isaac close behind him wasting no time in inserting the key and the moment he heard the engine roaring to life, floored the gas. Both of them desperate to get away from the angry Alpha were guy that they were running from at them moment.

They did not really pause or dare to allow themselves to calm down, worried that the angry were guy may end up showing up out of nowhere, until they had made it quite a bit aways from the preserve, and were safely in the comfort of Stiles’ house. Safety being rather relative considering they were fairly certain that Were man could just rip the door off its hinges. Still, that did nothing to stop them. Both of the them ran into Stiles’ bedroom, locking all the doors and windows, hastily shutting the curtains to them as well (although in hind sight they knew that it would do practically nothing against an angry werewolf, but either way it was the thought that counted). They worked in tandem and with haste, desperate for some semblance of comfort even if it was unrealistic after realizing that it would take about a second before, should the weird werewolf alpha guy want, he broke into the house forcibly. They still went through the motions, hoping that the fact that Stiles’ dad was the sheriff would at least do something to deter or make the guy think twice at the very least from breaking in. After, they just sat on Stiles’ bed. They were not really panting, but their bodies were both rife with anxiety and with tension. It was inevitable considering they had just run from what was definitely an angry werewolf.

“Well,” Stiles said softly.   
“Don’t even start,” Isaac growled, glaring at him. Stiles backed down instantly. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.   
“Isaac, think about it. We at least have some confirmation of what was going on. The wolf that bit us in the woods was an Alpha. Clearly some type of rogue alpha hell bent on making us part of its little Were pack.” Stiles’ voice raised at the end of the statement. Isaac heard Stiles’ breathing pick up, and his heart began to race far faster then it should, his breathing quickly increased until he was practically gasping for air. Isaac growled, it cut deep into his chest as he did so, turning to stare at Stiles, and grabbed the boy’s shoulders, glaring at him.   
“Stiles,” He stated sternly, everything about his demeanor serious and yet calm. “Calm down.” Stiles’ breaths began to calm, staring into Isaac’s own dark brown eyes, he felt himself slowly return to a state of calm, breaths slowing, and anxiety flowing from him. Once Isaac saw that Stiles was beginning to calm down, he nodded his head slightly, and took a deep breath. “Do not worry. Just because an Alpha bit us does not mean that we have to agree to be a part of its pack.” Stiles looked up at Isaac, fear filling his eyes.   
“Are you sure?”  
“No,” Isaac said simply. “But I know if anyone could deny something that like, it would be you. No matter what, we will figure things out. There is no way that you are just going to lay down and let some random Alpha force you to become pack mates, especially if you don’t want to. You are the strongest person I know.” Stiles looked up at Isaac, scanning his face, but saw nothing but serious trust within the other’s features. He smiled a bit, water filling his eyes as he did so. “Come here,” Isaac said simply, using the grip he had on Stiles’ shoulders to snatch the other into a bone-crushing hug, letting Stiles slowly break down on his shoulder. Isaac knew...Isaac knew that this was a lot for Stiles to really comprehend. 

He did not know why, but he would bet that stupid Alpha in the woods had something to do with this. He did not really know why he suspected it, but Stiles had had such a severe reaction to the Alpha he would not really be surprised. He did not care what the other was he was going to demand answers. Eventually, but not now, because Stiles needed him, and right now it was like it had always been. Stiles and Isaac against unimaginable odds. These ones just were a bit different then usual. Typically when he and Stiles talked about it being them against the world it was when it came to the Sheriff never being around or Isaac’s dad or their school life. This was talking about werewolves and alphas, things which they had not even known were real. Still, Isaac knew that Stiles and him could get through it. It was just a bit...more then they were used to. That did not mean that they would be incapable of fighting it. They would manage, and when they fought as they usually did they would fight with everything in them. 

For now, for now Isaac let Stiles cry. He let the boy fall against him, clutching at him desperately in need of comfort. Isaac knew the other needed it, and he would not deny the boy something like this. Yet, he demanded answers, and he wrote that in his heart, desperately feeling it rise in his anger at something that dared hurt Stiles and break him down. He would make sure that they got their vengeance. Whether it was by murdering this Alpha character, or something else, but Isaac knew that whatever happened with this rogue Alpha character, he would stay next to Stiles and help him when and wherever he could. 

But for now, just for now, he let the other cry.


	7. Chapter 7

It took a while for Stiles to calm down, but he did not really mind it considering that Stiles probably needed the breakdown and it was best for him to have someone with him as it happened. Stiles had panic attacks before, but one had not really occurred for quite some time, and so the length of the panic attack, while it was fairly long, Isaac supposed that was fairly on par with the course. Not to mention everything that had happened in the last day and a half was just bound to cause something similar if not the exact reaction which was currently happening. Stiles disliked feeling a flood of emotions all at once and that usually ended with him breaking down because of the sudden warpath of emotions crashing through him and the fact that he could not really do anything about them. Not that Stiles could help it, he felt things deeply, which was helpful as he knew people before they truly knew themselves, and he could tell what they were feeling before they knew it, but it did cause problems at times as well. The whole situation that they were currently having to deal with just had Stiles Breakdown written all over it. To be honest, Isaac was rather surprised that the boy had managed to make it as long as he had given the amount of emotions that had been flying through him. He wondered if that was yet another wolf thing. He supposed it would not take much to try and figure that out, but Isaac was not sure that he wanted to test that hypothesis. Especially since something like this so easily managed to through Stiles into a full on Panic Attack. Though Isaac knew that it was more then just creepy glare-eyed human which caused this. It was a multitude of things. Being attacked by a gigantic wolf with glowing eyes, the fact that the same bite had healed in less then 8 hours, the fact that they had a hell of a time trying to control their strength and hearing at school, and then almost getting murdered by mystery human. That was why this was a thing. Isaac bet Stiles had just been pushing it down and now that he was in a safe place with safe people it sort of just flew from him and spiraled down in to the abyss of anxiety and fear and worry.

Once Stiles did calm down, Isaac pulled back and they sat against the side of Stiles’ bed, leaning back and just staring at the ceiling in silence. They both took turns thinking about what exactly had just happened, as it truly was a very long and action impacting day, however information wise there was quite a bit there as well. They had gone through quite a bit the last twenty four hours alone, and it was rather startling when one thinks of it. The mystery person in the woods, the whole realization of what happened. Stiles knew enough about Werewolves to be worried at least a little bit. Yet, they had no idea whether any of the information that Stiles had gathered was actually useful. Whether that was truth or some other type of narrative which developed into rumors and became well known additions. Stiles knew that one could not trust everything that they found on the internet, and it would not really surprise him if there was a lot on the supposedly mythological werewolves that was just clearly untrue. Just the fact that there was just stark contrasts between what was considered a werewolf and what was considered a Lycan even though the two were essentially the same exact thing cleared that up. Who knows, maybe Stiles and Isaac were not truly a werewolf. Maybe they were Lycans. Stiles was not too sure that he would mind being a Lycan, but then again...

Either way they had spent enough time dwelling on the situations that had happened to them to realize that they were going to have to do...something. They could not just allow themselves to loose control again. That would most certainly not be a good thing. They needed to have some type of...control over what was going on with them. They had no idea how they would accomplish that, but the idea of skipping school was definitely on the table. At least to Stiles. 

“So...” Stiles began, looking over at Isaac. “We are going to talk about this out loud right, and not just keep dwelling silently with each other about it?” Isaac gave a small, amused smile.  
“Yes, Stiles, we are.”  
“Okay...Okay...Good. So I think we should skip school.” Stiles expected an outburst. He knew Isaac did not like skipping school because sometimes, if his father was sober, his father would go insane. Other times his father did not really care, and it was really a risky choice, but Stiles knew that it was important to try and get a hold on themselves so that they did not accidentally fling someone across the room with their newfound strength.  
“I think that is a good plan.” Isaac confessed. Stiles could not help but stare. He had expected to have to convince the other as to why it was a brilliant plan to stay home from school. He had not expected the other to agree so easily. Yet, now that he had...Stiles could only nod and their fellow agreement.   
“We need to learn control. At least some semblance of it, and since my dad is gone tomorrow...again...” Isaac could feel the sorrow behind the words, but did nothing to state it. It was fairly touchy subject, just as Isaac’s own father was a touchy subject. They were both broken, in different ways, yes, but broken more so then they should be. “It would be a good day to skip school in order to get it done. If we could do so until we have some good control, I would prefer it, but since that is unlikely to happen we should try and get as much done as we can tomorrow.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair, utterly stressed.   
“I have no idea how we are going to do this,” He muttered under his breath. Isaac turned to him, eyes suddenly incredibly serious.   
“Stiles, if anyone can manage this...you can. You amaze me everyday. I know that you can figure something out. We don’t know much, but we can use trial and error you know.” Stiles nodded, his face slowly brightening.  
“You are right. We have to take this slow, especially since we have no idea who or what we are working with. Starting slow is a wonderful plan.”


	8. Chapter 8

Isaac had to admit that though he knew that Stiles was more then capable of great feats, his greatest was likely to unfortunately go unnoticed. It was quite the pity, because the amount of obscure information that the boy had managed to scrounge up in the last few days while they were hiding from the world about them trying to figure out exactly what they were doing, and how to control the inner wolf that was now accompanying them everywhere they went was quite impressive. It was not even always the things that were obvious, or well known, or at least very well believed among the common folk. Isaac had always known that Stiles was really good at research, knew what to search and how to search it, which was the majority that one needed to really be good at research. Luckily, he could definitely say that he was more then capable. Stiles had always had a fast track mind. Unless he fixated on something, and this was clearly one of the times that was the case.

Isaac could not mention how many times the last few days that he had tried desperately to drag Stiles away from the computer only for the boy to go right back to where he had been not too long before. It was rather impressive that Stiles was so fixated on understanding as much as they could. He had dug through things that Isaac was not even aware that it was possible to dig up. He had always found it rather laughable that Stiles seemed to think Danny was more capable then Stiles himself on the art of hacking into things. Just give Stiles a bit of necessary research, and once he hyperfixates on it, it is all over and he would leave Danny in the dust. The boy really underestimated his own abilities quite a bit of the time. 

The point was that they had gone through a lot of progress the last few days. While it was obviously not the greatest idea to be skipping school, and Isaac dreaded the outcome of their spree from school, he was quite glad to have Stiles with him on this. He was rather frightened of these new challenges. Yet, Stiles was incredibly helpful. While not all of his research was correct, and it took a lot of experiments which Stiles conducted...usually using him as his testing material (but given the fact that the only other weres that they knew were creepy Alpha and angry broody alpha, Isaac really could not fault him there)...they had made quite a bit of progress regardless of the mishaps. Isaac knew enough to be able to trust Stiles to try his best o get things done well. The boy wanted to know something, and nothing would stop him from figuring it out. 

What he thought was likely the most impressive, was Stiles' ability to make things make sense. He was reading things in other languages that left Isaac utterly confused and with a headache just looking at the things that he was reading up on. Papers were thrown all around the room. Stiles had some taped to the walls, there were flyers and articles of random sites hanging everywhere. The only place that was clear was the bed, and even then, there were lines upon lines upon lines of strings which connected articles and other materials that Stiles had connected and pieced together. It was rather disorderly, and Isaac could not help but feel like the Sheriff would have a mental breakdown should he walk into the room which, luckily for the both of them, had not happened at all. 

However, the distinct lack of the presence of the Sheriff merely reminded Isaac of how distant the father and the son were. It was rather saddening. Sure, his own dad was unpleasant, and definitely better off dead then alive, but Isaac felt that perhaps being acknowledged in any form, even negative ones, were better then not being acknowledged at all. Though it was definitely helpful at the moment, considering it would be rather hazardous should the Sheriff come in while one of them was carrying claws and fangs. 

Stiles however, seemed desperate for more and more information, and utterly rejected Isaac's suggestion that they go back to the Werewolf in the forest. For some unknown reason, though Isaac could definitely sympathize, the boy did not want any help from the dark Were. Though, when pressed for an answer, Stiles refused to give one, just shaking his head and not say anything. It left Isaac rather curious and he wanted to know. 

After about a week, though, Stiles had realized that they had been missing for way too long. Isaac, however, was rather reluctant to continue forwards and face the outside world. Though neither would admit it, the world sort of faded away when they were alone together, and while this was necessary for research and understanding their new selves and trying to gain a sense of control, they had to face the outside world a some point, and they had been missing for an entire week. Much longer and they would definitely be in some big trouble, more so then they already were. 

"I don't know Stiles," Isaac admitted, worrying himself over the next morning. "We have not really tested that, and school is full of people, ad not just people, but scents and sounds and everything. Sure, we are fine now, but what if we head out and something happens?"  
"Nothing is going to happen." Stiles reassured the other. "Trust me, this is better then the alternatives. We can't be gone for much longer. The school is gonna call our parents and I don't want that. Neither of do. You know this is important." Isaac sighed heavily, dread settling quite cleanly in the centre of his stomach, and it seemed like there was an ocean of tremulous waves crashing inside of him. 

The next day had them scrambling. Despite setting several alarms, they were still running late, and both of them were anxious already, which did not help matters in the slightest. Neither of them truly wanted to deal with any of this, but what else could they do? They could not be missing from school any longer. They had already given themselves a grace period. 

"Remember, stay calm," Stiles whispered softly. Isaac just hummed to show that he had heard and acknowledged what Stiles had said. "We will totally be fine." 

It was clear that Stiles did not really believe what he was saying, but was saying it for Isaac's comfort, which almost made Isaac want to laugh out loud, but he also understood. Neither of them were all too sure about how they would handle any of this. And the moment that their senses were assaulted from all corners, they both were of the opinion...perhaps they should have waited a little bit longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles had a panic attack during his history class. In his defense, however, he hated Finstock. He had always disliked the coach from the beginning that he had stepped foot in this school. He found the coach way too intense and pushed his players far too much then what they could handle, that he was generally incredibly aggressive. Something which, again, was something that Stiles did not take lightly to. He hated the idea that he had to deal with the teacher, and this was made even worse by the fact that there were students associated with Hale in that class. Something which Stiles had taken to not thinking about until, of course, he was assaulted with the incredibly urge to flee the moment he stepped through the threshold. He knew it was just because Scott and Cora Hale were both far more powerful then him. He did not quite understand much about werewolves, or anything like that, but this was instinctual animalistic feelings. He got the fight or flight response before becoming a werewolf, most humans did, but the fact that he had to literally force his body to cross the door made it obvious that this was going to be a little more then just difficult. Still, though, he made it to his chair and managed to drop into it, ignoring the stares of the other two weres as best as he could, hiding in his book. 

The lesson was dragging. Stiles was jittery, his medications did not work with his new overly fast metabolism, and he found himself unable to stop tapping his pencil or bouncing his foot. it definitely did not help that he had two werewolves from the Hales, one an actual Hale by birth, continually glancing at him all through the lesson. He could practically feel his body getting ready to flee. He did not want to be here, and he felt his control over the desire begin to slip more and more and more, until the feeling utterly constricted him and he could not breathe, and found himself jolting upwards from his seat, disturbing the entire class, and rushing out the door. Cora Hale, unseen by Stiles running for his life down the hallway, reassured Finstock that she would go get the other, and rushed after him. Stiles, however, was much faster then Cora had expected. She should theoretically be able to catch up to the boy without much trouble. Not only was Stiles newly turned, according to Alpha, but he was a lone wolf, which mean that he didn't have the strength of a pack bond to pull from, yet for some reason, Cora found herself actually struggling this time, to catch up with the lone wolf. She was also more capable then a lot of the weres, as she had been born a werewolf, but for some reason, though that should be an advantage, it did nothing this time. She would have to tell Derek about this when she got back to the pack house, but for now, she relied on her scent to smell the other out.

She found him, huddled in the bathroom, his face was sweaty, and he was having difficulty breathing. His breath was barely coming, and whatever he did manage was in panicked gasps. Cora rushed over to him, seeing his eyes had not turned, which was lucky, as she was not sure what she would do if they had. It showed he at the very least had some semblance of control, but the fact that the rest of his were attributes were also kept in check was confusing. He was panicking, he was freaking out and his emotions were all over the place, he was also in a ton of anguish, Cora could tell the moment that she touched him and snapped her hand back, and yet he was in full control...or seemed to be. Despite that, he was not calming down. Cora snapped out her cell phone, calling the only person she could think of at the moment. 

Isaac could barely think himself, trying to keep himself from slipping. Trying, he could not...he could not...it was not possible, he could not allow himself to loose control, no, no, no....  
"Derek!" He heard the name but he smelt the man more so then heard the name and his body snapped up unwittingly. He was on he balls of his feet, the tips of his fingers splayed out of the floor, more animal like then man, and his head tilted as he regarded the foreign wolf standing before him. He saw the Alpha...Derek Hale. He knew him.

'He is a threat' the thought hit Stiles unbidden, but nonetheless true. Stiles' felt his teeth bare as his eyes widened, though they did not glow as most would. It caught Derek off guard.  
This boy...was challenging an Alpha? Seriously? How stupid could he get.   
"DOWN!" Derek said, his voice deep, and Stiles felt something slide over him, but he was not really sure what it was, just continued to glare at the dangerous Alpha in his presence. 

"STILES!" Isaac rushed past Derek and Cora, to him. Stiles saw as Derek flashed his Alpha eyes at Isaac, causing the other to cower back to the tile wall, something which was...not. acceptable. 

He growled. At an Alpha. He was not sure if he had death wish or something, but despite it all, he could not stand to see Isaac sad. Derek turned his teal eyes towards Stiles, taking a deep breath.   
"Stiles...Listen, you are fine. I am not a threat." Derek tried to reason. Stiles was none the more soothed by those words of reassurance, merely staring at Derek darkly, not believing him. After all...how many times had people lied? How many people who should have been there for him and Isaac had failed them? They only had each other and this man...this wolf, thought he would threaten Isaac? HIS Isaac?

Stiles felt his control snap at the thought.   
"Isaac. Is. MINE!" Stiles said, still on his toes and fingers, stalking forwards towards Derek, slowly, moving closer. "Who is this? Trying to scare what is mine?" Stiles laughed, his voice was not his own anymore, it was dark...mocking...Derek felt himself jerk back in shock.

..There was no...There was no way...

"Stiles," Derek growled back, but he knew what he had to do. 

"Oh, the little wolf finally remembers?" Stiles laughed darkly. "How scary."

Derek felt his eyes bleed red, and his chest rumbled as he charged, he attached his jaw to Stiles' neck, his fangs closing around the sides of his neck, his growl echoing through himself into Stiles, and watched as the other dropped...and became utterly lax in his submission. It was a complete turn around, something which was rather dizzying. The whimpers coming from the newly turned were pulled at Derek, but he kept his hold on the other. He pushed the boy down, forcing him under his legs and arms...  
total domination.   
He felt the moment that Stiles snapped back into control, as the whines died down and breathing calmed, but the tears fell to the floor, and 'I'm sorry' poured from the boys mouth.   
Derek released the boy. 

"You two should not have come to school. You have good control for baby weres, but you do not have near enough control for this." Derek chastised, watching as Stiles crawled backwards into Isaac, pulling the other boy before him his brown eyes wide and sad. Derek sighed heavily. "Why me? Just follow Cora back to the Pack house after school. I can try to help you."


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles and Isaac huddled together after that...fiasco, was the best way to put it and it still did not quite explain the depth of hell that had been going on. Stiles had panic attacks before, but he was usually fairly good at controlling them. He had not had an attack in a while, and his medications helped a little bit, but since he was a werewolf now, his medication did not actually work with his abnormally fast metabolism. It burned through the pills like water. There was not much that could be done with that, though, and Stiles found he most certainly was not fond of it. He was not fond of it in any way whatsoever. This was a pretty bad attack too, he would assume that his newfound supernatural gifts, if one would call them that, were likely responsible for such a thing. It probably heightened whatever it was that he was dealing with in the first place. 

Though he loathed going back to that horrible classroom, it was hopefully going to be easier now that he was less worried about Cora and Scott snatching him and tearing him to shreds. He did wonder how it was that Isaac knew that he was having trouble. He would; have to investigate that later, though, as at the current moment here were other things he would have to worry about. They just needed to wait until later and then Stiles made a mental note to ask Isaac about it later.

He had no idea what it was about these Hales though, but something about them really grated on Stiles' nerves. The fact that this random Alpha would dare to...to growl at Isaac, to scare him, to make him worry, when Isaac was just trying to help him? That really hit him negatively. He did not like that at all, in any way whatsoever. He wanted to rip the Alpha apart for even daring to think of doing such a rude thing. Isaac was his, well, not really but he had more of a claim that that hale alpha did. He would not allow that Alpha to steal Isaac away. That was not about to happen. They needed his help? Yeah, Stiles was sure to go to some random Alpha for help when he knew nothing about them. He was not stupid. He would not go wandering straight into a pack house, filled to the brim with foreign wolves, and who knew how many of those were more powerful then Isaac and Stiles. He would say a good many of them, considering the fact that he and Isaac had barely turned less then a week ago. 

Stiles truly wondered how it was that the Hale Alpha would think that he and Isaac would be more then willing to waltz into foreign wolf lands. Well, okay perhaps the first time they met Stiles and Isaac were technically trespassing, but that was also because they were trying to figure this whole thing out. That did not count, at least not in Stiles' mind it did not count. They were unaware that it was even wolfy territory, though they probably should have realized that it would be...with it being woods and all, but even still because they had been unaware at the time, it did not really count. 

Now, Stiles had to really weigh the benefits and negatives of going to this pack's house. Stiles was definitely against it, but he could not deny that there was a possibility that it would prove useful, he just was not keen on allowing them to go waltzing into foreign lands. This, this was about as foreign as it would get as well. They had no idea who they were going to face, and they just had themselves. Alpha Hale had not really stuck around enough for them to even negotiate. He just walked away all brooding after that.

Yet another thing. Stiles did not ask him for his help. He does not get to grumble about it. He was not the one who had come to this alpha asking for his help in their problems. Instead he had taken it entirely upon himself to interject in their lives. They most certainly had not asked for his charity. Though, his expectation that he would just listen? Stiles had to wonder if all Alphas was like that because it was rather annoying.

He had a plan though. There was no way that Stiles was going to drag Isaac to a pack house with no other options. No. If they were going to meet they were going to meet in less...dangerous areas. So, Stiles figured that as long as they managed to escape the eyes of Cora Hale, and her little lap dog puppy Scott, they should be fine. Now, the specifics, well, Stiles had several hours to figure that out. He would...well, he would hopefully.


	11. Chapter 11

He had definitely not figured it out...at least not yet. They only had about five minutes before the alarm rang signaling the dismissal of all students, and Stiles was still utterly lost on exactly how it was that he and Isaac were gonna outright a whole pack full of not newly turned Werewolves and race it to his house. In the end, he did not really come up for a plan. Instead, he just went off of his gut. That is, he snatched Isaac the moment the bell rang and they both booked it towards his house. They even neglected grabbing his Jeep knowing it was just going to slow them down given how old his baby was. She was a trooper, but Stiles knew full well there was no way that she was gonna be able to outrun at least two Werewolves. She could do many things, but that...that was not one of them.

Considering that he did legitimately care for his care enough not to use it in a high speed chase, running away from the supernatural, he figured it was best to not even try. Stiles, well, he could hear the howls of the were's behind him, and he merely shoved Isaac in front of him pushing them both to move faster. They were werewolves now newly turned werewolves, and though they had not really gotten the hang of their abilities, that did not mean that they could not out run the pack of weres that were right behind them. For one, Stiles was as overprotective and possessive as a human, let alone as a werewolf. Even if they did catch up Stiles would fight every single one of them with all the breath that he had left. He knew that going into another's territory was basically a death sentence, and Stiles had not forced himself and Isaac to survive this long just to be murdered by grouchy growly man. Furthermore, with Stiles' swift shove every time Isaac began to slow down but a hare, they had managed to make it to his house without the other's catching up to them. 

It was a close call though, Stiles had pushed Isaac into the house, the latter tripping from the sudden force behind Stiles' hands and tumbling onto the floor, and Stiles shut the door with a slam. That did not mean that they had nothing to worry about, though, no. Stiles was not stopping there, that would be stupid. Instead, he had dragged Isaac up the stairs and they proceeded to lock every window in the house. Stiles felt himself panic a little bit more as he felt the Alpha wolf...Hale...join his little band of misfits. 

Isaac saw Stiles' panic further but before he could even think about addressing his friend going into an anxiety attack he saw the other's eyes turn a marble emerald colour. It was...stunning. That and he was almost one hundred percent sure that emerald was not a normal wolfy colour. He did not really want to bring it to his attention though, and even if he had wanted to he doubted that he would be able to considering Isaac's attention was swiftly caught by the gigantic green barrier that now surrounded the house. He gazed with an open mouth and wide eyes as Stiles had somehow managed to create some sort of antiwerewolf perimeter. 

He was definitely sure that was not normal. It did cause Hale's wolves to go insane with annoyance though. The other Weres were glaring at them from the yard. Not that he cared. He knew that they were safe, at least for now. Which was good since Stiles suddenly collapsed. He caught him, and luckily the barrier was holding, for now at least. 

"What..." Stiles groaned as the light hit the back of his eyes and he wanted to cry from the sudden pounding in his head. "What the hell happened?" He asked, finally opening his eyes to stare at Isaac. 

"You passed out like an hour ago." Stiles' eyes shot open with a look of horror in them as he bolted up from the bed and stared outside the window. "No, don't worry. You somehow went all glowy and erected an entire barrier that would not let them through." Isaac deadpanned to the flabbergasted male. 

"I...I did what now?" Stiles stared at Isaac, waiting for the joke. His eyes watched him carefully only to realize that he was being entirely serious. He groaned, flopping down on the bed. "We are so dead." 

Isaac agreed. There was no way that Hale was going to let them off of this now.


End file.
